Sessillie Roth- Profile
Sessillie Roth - Profile Beliefs Believes that reality is, ultimately, subjective and, if you try hard enough, you can make it better by willing it so. Believes that the highest purpose of every person is to serve the God-Emperor, so even if your job cripples or kills you, it’s a good job because it serves the Empire. Along these lines, to be unemployed and not looking for work is heretical unless you’ve already given your productive years to the Empire. Incompetence is a form of heresy. Believes that drugs of any kind corrupt the body, and that one must keep their body and soul pure so that they may best serve the God-Emperor. A person keeps their soul pure by not thinking heretical thoughts. Goals To get the psykers out of their ordinary lives and into the care of either the Empire or the Inquisitor (either would help them serve the Empire, though in different ways). To sleep with Mallochai if he isn’t a traitor and to report him if he is (if she believes hard enough, she won’t have to turn him in). To bond with her cell so that they become a cohesive and formidable group for greater efficiency. Backstory Growing up on Piety of Seth, Sessilie knows little about things other than running a household and worshipping the God-Emperor through Saint Denorus, a saint whose faith includes keeping the body free of psychoactive substances and the mind free of heretical thought. Because of this, she has few coping mechanisms aside from disbelieving in reality. She held a minor bureaucratic position in the Astra Telepathicus, but as a Sage, she immediately picked up on the power she could get from properly filled-out paperwork and the ability to get forms where they needed to be. Her time in the Astra Telepathicus has led her to understand telepaths as basically productive members of the Empire, though they’re disruptive when they don’t have any training, so her goal is to get all telepaths the telepathic training they need to best serve the Empire (though it’s also a legitimate kind of service to give one’s body and mind to the Emperor on the Black Ships). She’s never encountered a place like the Crematorium before, or the stranglehold of the local aristocratic families over the crematoria, but she figures the Emperor and His agents wouldn’t allow something to exist that didn’t serve the Empire well and the new kind of plaster is good for the hives. She’s very naïve about the inefficiencies and widespread unlawfulness in the empire, and even the horrors of things that are legal. At the same time, she takes advantage of these things, making sure her paperwork is always complete and promptly turned in with the knowledge that it means she’ll get better goods and services than others; however, she rationalizes that others are just lazy and they could be just as efficient as her if they wanted to. She doesn’t view this as an inefficiency of the system, but of people who apply in incorrectly. Since her primary method of dealing with reality is to ignore the things she doesn’t like, she’s very chipper, even annoyingly so